This disclosure relates to flexible thermoplastic compositions. In particular, the invention relates to flexible poly(arylene ether) compositions.
Polyvinyl chloride resins have long been used as the coating resin in the coated wire and cable industry. However, there is mounting concern over the environmental impact of halogenated materials and non-halogenated alternatives are being sought. This search has met with some success in polyethylene compositions however useful polyethylene compositions typically have high levels of inorganic flame retardants that can result in deterioration of some mechanical properties and processability.
Additionally, as electronic devices become increasingly smaller and transportable there is an increasing need for the cables and wires employed as part of accessories for these devices to be more flexible and durable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible thermoplastic composition with excellent mechanical properties and processability, which is important to the durability and cost effectiveness of coated wires and cables made using the flexible thermoplastic composition.